Mira
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow meets a girl that reminds him mildly of Maria. He falls in love with her. Twist in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Mira**

**Chapter One**

**Not much to say about this story, just a brilliant idea for a story and here it is! :D**

It was pretty early in the morning, about 5 am, and a restless hedgehog was searching the streets for somewhere to sleep, he was up all night, searching in the dark for a safe place to sleep, and now he was so tired. He found a quiet alley way, and he lay down in the corner, a few hour's sleep would get him through the day. So, hidden away in the corner, he curled up and went to sleep.

He was soon awoken by sounds of voices, he lifted his head up to see what was going on, what if it was GUN? Shadow cautiously lifted his head to see three men, ganging up on a teenage girl, it was hard to see in the shade of this dark alley, but the girl looked about the age of 16, she had her back to Shadow so he could only see that she had reddish brown hair, he couldn't see her face. The men looked drunk, obviously had trouble making their way home early in the morning after a late night at the pub. "Aww, what a pretty little girl!" said one of them, Shadow could now smell the alcohol on them, and became worried for the girl. He got up and emerged from the dark corner, pushing past the girl.

"I think you should leave this girl alone!" Shadow said, he was now in front of her, he now had her back to her. The men continued to get closer, so Shadow kicked one of them in the shin, he cowered back. Shadow decided not to get too violent, he didn't want to get into trouble with GUN again. Shadow threatened to hurt them by coming closer with his fists up. The men ran away in fear, and Shadow turned around to see if the girl was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes… thank you… so much." She said.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Shadow asked, "I could take you there."

"No… I was just going out for a early morning walk, that's all, it was just a bad decision to walk into the city… I fancied a change in scenery you see and-" she was silenced as Shadow put his hands out,

"Don't need to explain yourself, it's okay." Shadow said. He took her out of the dark alleyway into the orange sunlight, the sun was shining softly as it was only the beginning of the day, Shadow could now see the girl clearly. Her skin was a soft pale colour, her nose was small and cute, her eyes were like crystals, they were clear crystal blue, like Maria's. Shadow was speechless. He couldn't stop looking at the girl, who was wearing tight jeans and a light blue T shirt, the same blue as Maria would have worn.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Shadow snapped out of his trance and stopped staring, "My name's Mira."

"Maria?" Shadow said.

"No… MIRA…" she said it clearly.

"I'm so sorry…" Shadow came to his senses, he looked to the floor feeling ashamed. "Y-you… just remind me of someone…"

"Oh… okay." she said, feeling a little insecure, this hedgehog kept staring at her, then again, to know he was doing so, she was looking at him, his ruby red eyes that stared into her soul. "Ugh… wanna go and get some breakfast?" she asked politely, Shadow nodded, his stomach was literally begging for some food. So, they went to a café that was open early in the morning, and ordered some food, Shadow had bacon and toast, and Mira had toast and cereal.

Shadow was satisfied, Mira noticed how much he had enjoyed the food, "Umm… were you hungry?"

"Yeah. I haven't told you my name yet… it's Shadow." Shadow said. They finished their food, Shadow looked into his pockets. (I dunno what pockets…) he took out 2 mobiums, and a button, when the food cost 5 mobiums. He looked nervous. "He he… I'm broke…" he said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll pay, and you can pay me back later." She said smiling. Shadow looked even more nervous. "Oh, that's all you have isn't it? Are you homeless?" she asked. Shadow nodded.

"I wouldn't be hiding in dark alleyways a 5 in the morning if I had a home…" Shadow said. "I'll repay you somehow though… just you wait."

"Shadow… it's only 5 mobiums…" She said. "I'm okay with it… now that were here… how about you tell me more about yourself?"

"Oh… okay." Shadow said shyly, what could he say? He couldn't say he was classed as a dangerous experiment! But what could he say? "Well… I'm Shadow the hedgehog, I'm actually an immortal being… I'm ageless, I'll stay this young forever…"

"Wow…" Mira said, then she was speechless.

"Cool… huh? Means I can heal a lot quicker and go a lot longer without food." Shadow boasted, "But, that's enough about me… more about you…" he said and clasped his hands together, looking interested.

"Well, as you know my name is Mira, I live in the edge of the city with my mum and dad, I'm an only child and I'm on my last year of high school." she said.

"Edge of the city?" Shadow said interested. "So… you live in one of those big houses?" he said, his mouth almost watering. She nodded. "Wow… you're lucky." Shadow said,

"Don't be jealous…" she said. "I'm not rich… and it isn't all that good." Mira said.

"I'm not jealous about you having a huge house, I'm jealous about you having a house!" Shadow smirked. "Wanna go and do something else? Were you planning on doing anything today?"

"Nope… I was just going to go back home after my walk… and… nothing." she said. "I'm not a very busy person." she said shyly. Shadow smiled and got up, Mira did the same putting the money down, Shadow held the door open for her and they left. "Thanks…" she smiled and walked onto the pavement. "So Shadow- AH!" she screamed as she tripped over a slab that was sticking out of the ground, but even though Shadow was still by the door, he was there to catch her, before she hit the ground. Now in Shadow's arms, she looked into his eyes, and Shadow looked into hers, "Shadow how did you?"

"I'm fast too." he said, he was about to bring her up again, but her lips locked with his, his eyes widened, then he gave in, his tongue entering her mouth, Mira enjoying it. They soon broke the kiss. "Y-you are single… right?"

"Yes…" she giggled. Shadow sighed with relief and went to kiss her again.

"Wait… you don't find this wrong? Hedgehog and human?" Shadow asked.

"I don't see you as another species… I see you as the man who saved me…" she said.

"Man, huh?" Shadow smirked. "Not been called man before…"

"Why not… what have you been called?"

"Hedgehog, rodent, devil, creature, monster-" he began listing.

"Whoa… what! Why?" she asked, they went to sit down.

"I'm not exactly loved… don't have many friends… I', surrounded by humans… humans who only see me as vermin- there's one, vermin." Shadow said, staring into space thinking.

"I think you've had some rough times." Mira said. "I think I should make it up to you…" she said, cuddling into him, she ran her fingers though his fluffy chest. "Your fur is so soft… and yet, you have nowhere to wash?"

"I have the river, 20 miles out, and the fountain in the centre of the city." Shadow said, "I make do with what I have…" he finished his sentence as they kissed again, only this time for longer and more passionately. "I… love you… you're the most understanding human since…" he stopped there.

"Since who?" she asked.

"A girl I knew…" he said looking away.

"Who?" she asked. "Why don't you know her anymore?"

"I didn't say anything…" Shadow complained and turned away.

"Wanna talk about it? Did you break up?" she became sympathetic.

"No… she… died…." he said quietly, as if he didn't have the courage to say it. Mira gasped.

"No… do you wanna tell me the story? To get it off you chest?" she asked. Shadow was loving this girl even more now, she wasn't jealous of this girl, she wanted to know about it. She wanted to make Shadow feel better,

"She was… shot… while trying to protect me… I really don't wanna say any more…. I'm sure you get the idea… it was all my fault…." he sobbed. She cuddled him more.

"It's not your fault… don't make it hard on yourself, it'll only be hard if you blame yourself… I'm sure she's proud of you…"

"You think so?" Shadow wiped his tears. "This really does sound early to say it, but I love you… you're so understanding!"

"I love you too Shadow… you're the best guy I've ever met…. 'cause I know… unlike any other guy… you're not trying to take advantage of me…" she said softly, Shadow cuddled into him, and fell asleep. "Aww…" she smiled and stroked him as he slept.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mira **

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews Swift and Hande, I was in a bit of a rush to get the first chapter up in time, I was running out of time and I wanted to get it up! So, the authors notes weren't much in that chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story. **

After a few months of knowing each other, the two of them were meeting each other nearly every day, after school and on weekends. Soon Mira felt it was time to tell her parents. She came home from school one day after spending some time with Shadow of course, and went to find her mum and dad. They were in the kitchen, her mum was making tea and her dad was reading the paper. "Hi!" She said,

"Oh, hello dear!" her mum replied cheerily. "Your grandfather's coming for tea on the weekend by the way…"

"Oh, that would be a good time to for you all to meet my… boyfriend." she said shyly.

"Boyfriend? How long has this been going on!" her dad said, looking shocked.

"Only a couple of months… and we're really close now, and we've not done anything silly… I know a lot about him and he knows a lot about me…. He's very interesting. And kind-"

"Where's he from?" her mum asked while stirring the contents of her cooking pot.

"He's not really from here… I'm guessing, he hasn't really told me." she said.

"Well, I'm so proud of you dear, I'm guessing you'll want him to come over for dinner then." her mum said cheerily, she turned down the heat on the cooker and turned around to look at her daughter. Mira's mum looked a lot like Mira, she had reddish brown hair like her and blue eyes, only they were a bit more green then Mira's. Her mum's hair was also shorter that Mira's too.

Her dad was tall and slim, had short brown hair and blue eyes, one of them had a hint of brown, maybe it was just the light, and he had quite some muscle, he worked in law so, he had to have the strength, he was quite protective of his daughter, but gave her freedom too. "What's the boy's name, and how old is he?" he asked.

"Well… he's technically 15... But… I dunno how to explain this but…"

"Oh no dear, he's not one of those Mobians is he?" her mother said looking worried.

"He is…" she said nervously. "But I don't see the difference, he acts human, and he's so kind… he saved me from these drunk men who were going to attack me…" she said, her voice going quiet at the end. "And I know he didn't do it to take advantage of me!"

"Don't worry dear… if what you say is true, then I'm looking forward to meeting him on the weekend… right Alex?" she turned to her husband.

"Sure…" he said. "He's better not be a trouble maker." he grumbled. "I hope he treats you right too… otherwise he'll have some trouble from me."

"Yeah right…" Mira giggled, she was now looking forward to the weekend,

Shadow was laying at the edge of the city on the soft grass, it was pretty near Mira's house so she could find Shadow easily. He lay down on the soft grass, waiting for her to come, at about 7 o'clock in the evening, she came running out to Shadow. "Shadow!" she yelled. She opened an eye to see it was Mira, then he got up watching run to him. "Shadow!" she said when she got to him. "I told them about you!" she said cheerily. And they can't wait to meet you! You can come over on Saturday for dinner." she smiled.

"Really? So… you told them I'm not human right?" Shadow said in disbelief.

"Yes! They know you're Mobian…" she said, "And they were a bit shocked a first… but now their exited to meet you… my grandfather will be coming on Saturday too… I'm sure he wont be too much trouble though. He's a bit quiet…"

"Okay… so… Saturday then… cool…. thank you so much!" Shadow hugged her tight. Shadow then sat down again looking forward to the weekend, and Mira went home.

The weekend came by quickly, and Shadow cleaned himself up at the fountain in the centre, and bought some cheap mint's with his couple of mobiums to freshen his breath. "Tsk… what have I become?" Shadow said, brushing his quills back with his hand, using a window as a mirror. "Hope I don't look too scruffy." he said and brushed his fur down, he then made his way to Mira's house.

Feeling nervous he straightened out his chest fur, brushing it out, then knocked on the door. To Shadow's relief it was only Mira who opened it. "Hi." Shadow said, she let him in, Shadow looked around the cautiously, a big house, with possibly protective parents, anything could make it go wrong. Mira notice he was looking nervous. "Don't worry Shadow, nothing is going to ruin it, okay? My parents and grandfather are exited to meet you…" she said and led him down the hall. She peeped inside, "Okay," she whispered to him. "Dinner is being served, I think it's best you come in now." she opened the door and brought Shadow inside, "So, I'd like the three of you to meet-"

"YOU MONSTER!" a man's voice shouted, Shadow looked for the person who had said it, and his ears dropped, it was- "How dare you take advantage of my granddaughter, I ought to send you to prison island for this!" he was now right up in Shadow's face, making him cower down in the corner of the room.

"C-c-commander…." Shadow shook.

"You two know each other?" Mira said nervously.

"He is a monster who had been wanted by GUN too many times…" he said, and picked Shadow up by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me go!" Shadow yelled, he didn't want to cause any trouble, and give the wrong impression.

"Dad, let the boy go…" Mira's mother said,

"Crystal, this creature is a monster, and he need sot be locked up, let alone taking advantage of Mira… the disgusting fiend." The commander said to his daughter in law.

"I'm not taking advantage of her…" Shadow choked out. "Now let me go and I'll leave Mira alone…"

"No Shadow. I love you! I don't want you to leave! Grandfather, let him go!" she screamed. The commander dropped him to the floor,

"How about you ignore the fact that he's your enemy, and lets just eat dinner, I didn't make all of this for nothing." Crystal, Mira's mum said. The commander sat down, and so did Shadow, they sat opposite ends of the table, to keep away form each other.

As they ate, they would glare at each other every now and then, which caused Mira to get uncomfortable, this would not go well.

By desert, Shadow had told quite a few things about him, and he knew a bit more about Mira's family too. Afterwards they sat down to watch a movie and just enjoy themselves, but they couldn't go ten minuets into the movie without the commander and Shadow glaring and grumbling at each other. "Shadow… shall we just go outside?" Mira said, she took Shadow outside, "Shadow… this isn't working out-"

"You can't break up with me because of him!" Shadow cried out,

"That's not what I was going to say… this isn't going to work with you and him in the same room, so, you're going to have to keep out of his site." Mira said,

"Okay…" Shadow said sadly, "I guess I'll be off then…" he left without saying goodbye. Mira felt really bad now, she went back inside, to tell them Shadow had gone.

"Gone for good I hope… you did break up with him right?" her grandfather said, Mire looked nervous. "No? well, I need you to break up with him-"

"Why? He was polite, and Mira likes him!" Crystal said.

"Come on dad, give Shadow another chance…" her dad said.

"Fine, but if I see that hedgehog again he is dead meat!" he yelled. Mira went pale, she would have to keep Shadow away from her grandfather, or else…

**D: Oh no! Well, there's the twist and I'm sorry this took a while. Busy with other stuff, like Youtube and DeviantART. Anyway, please review! :D**

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mira**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you Swift, Hande, Cora Roz, and Nikki for reviews! Without you… I would have quit feeling as if I was useless at writing… **

Shadow was once again enjoying the rays of the sun near Mira's house, he wasn't too close though, just in case, he knew what the commander said he'd do If he saw him with Mira. If it was just him and the commander he would have owned the commander, but showing helplessness and innocence, seemed to have gotten Mira's family on his side. It was a really unfortunate coincidence that Mira's granddad was… him. If only he hadn't come over that weekend, he would never have known. He remember Mira saying that he was 'quiet' Wow. No way was the commander quiet when Shadow was around. Mira came to Shadow looking exited. "Hi Shadow." She said cheerily. "Guess what!"

"Hmmm… you're evil grandfather somehow now agrees with me going out with you?" he joked.

"Sadly no… but, it's my birthday on Saturday!" she cheered, Shadow began to look worried. "And no, you don't have to get me a present, but you're invited to my birthday party!" she said and passed him and invitation. It was a party at her house.

"Is, you know who coming?" Shadow grumbled.

"No, I didn't invite him, he's working on Saturday…" she sighed. "You know, he really is a nice person if you-"

"If you're not me…" Shadow but in looking to the floor.

"Shadow…" Mira couldn't deny it. "Just come to the party Shadow… please." Shadow nodded and hugged her lovingly. "I wish things were better between you and him… maybe we need to show him you're not as bad as he thinks." Shadow looked unconvinced. "Okay then… we'll just keep you away from him."

"Okay…" Shadow said and pulled away from their hug. "I'm looking forward to the party." he said looking at the invitation. "I'll see you then…" he smiled.

"No silly, I'll see you every day-" she stopped as Shadow shook his head.

"I gotta go away for a few days." he said, "But I'll be there for the party…" he put his arms up and she bent down, he kissed her. "I love you Mira… and I'm looking forward to the party…" he smiled and walked off into the depths of the city, she watched as he left, and she hoped he would be back in time.

The day of the party came, and people started to arrive on time, but not Shadow. Mira became sad at this, where was Shadow? "Come on Mira, have fun! I'm sure he'll come!" one of her friends said, the large house was packed with all of her friends and family, so it was quite packed. She was lucky to be a be to have this party, she was now 17 years old.

The party went on, and Shadow was now an hour late, there was a knock at the door, Mira ran to open it with excitement, but to her horror it was. "Happy Birthday to my favourite granddaughter! I could come after all!" he hugged her. She was glad, of course, but what if Shadow was to come now? He gave her his present, and she put it on the table with the others. She led him into the party room, feeling a little more relaxed, if Shadow was to come, there would be plenty of places to hide him. "I'm glad to see there are no hedgehogs in here…" he mumbled. There was another knock at the door, Mira knew who it was going to be, she ran to the door, and opened it.

"Happy-" Mira silenced the voice,

"Shh… my grandfather came after all." she hissed, "I have to hid you."

"But… I got you a present and everything… I worked for days to buy you it." Shadow said looking shy.

"Oh Shadow…" she gasped when he handed her the present, "Now, stay out of his site! I'll speak to you in minute." she said and run into the party room, while Shadow crept into the house through the back.

"Who was that?" her granddad asked,

"Oh, a guy was asking for directions, that's all!" she said and ran off to find Shadow. "Shadow!" she said to him, "I think you should be very careful… I know, stay outside the back garden." she told him.

"Okay…" Shadow said, and went to the back garden to sulk. Mira went inside to get Shadow a drink, she was stopped by her grandfather.

"Mira, so, opened any presents yet?" he asked.

"Nope." She said,

"And, now 17! Are you gonna start driving?" he said and sat her down.

"Probably… not really thought about it…" she said impatiently.

"Aww, sorry to keep you waiting dear, go on and party with your friends!" he cheered, he got up, So did Mira, she ran off outside. Shadow was looking impatient and bored. "I'm so sorry Shadow… I'm the birthday girl, everyone wants to talk to me." she said and gave him his drink.

"Thanks." he said and started to drink. "So… done much today?" he asked.

"No… just got ready for the party." She said, she sighed. "This isn't fun… this is stressful…"

"Do you want me to leave?" Shadow asked. "It would make a it a lot easier…"

"No Shadow… I want you to stay…" She said nervously.

"Well then he has to go… you said he wouldn't come!" Shadow said. "I don't want to risk you getting into trouble… I can go if you want and you can come and find me once he's left…"

"No, it's easy to hide you amongst all of these people." She said. "he may have to leave… I'm pretty sure he's on call so… you never know." she said,

"Fine…" he said and reached up to her, she bent down and they kissed. Then there was a loud gunshot, everyone turned to the door, and the commander was there pointing his gun to the air, he them pointed at Shadow.

"Get away from her!" he yelled. Silence, then there was a loud chant and a crowd came out pushing him away.

"PARTY PARTY PARTY!" they large crowd chanted pushing him around the garden, he was stuck in the middle of the crowd, and couldn't get out.

"I'll get you next time hedgehog!" he yelled, as he was dragged away by them all.

"Mira… who were they…" Shadow said, everyone slowly got back into what they were doing.

"The boys from school…. They weren't invited… but I'm still glad they came…" she said, still looking at the crowd carrying him away. Shadow picked her up bridal style and took her back inside. He put her down in the middle of the party room.

"Now… we can have fun together." Shadow said to her. Mira pulled him into the dance floor. Shadow then looked worried. "Shadow… it's okay if you can't dance…" she said. "Just have fun." Shadow nodded and they danced together, holding hands.

Hours went by and it was getting late now, so she decided to open the presents, most of the people had left now, and it was just those she was close to. She started to get to the presents, and eventually got to Shadow's present. She opened it, it was a very high quality Diamond necklace. The best present she had gotten all day. "Shadow!" she said getting tears in her eyes. "I can't believe this…" Shadow's face was completely red. "How did you do it?"

"Worked for a few days…. that's why I had to go away…" he said, he was stopped as she kissed him, Everyone 'awed' Shadow went completely red and the face and faced the floor.

After the party, everyone left, but Mira held Shadow back. "Stay Shadow, you have no where to go." she said. "Can he stay tonight?" she asked her parents.

"Might as well… it is you birthday…" her mum said, her dad agreed. So she pulled him upstairs to her room excitedly.

"This isn't going to be a girly sleepover is it?" Shadow asked.

"No… we can spend the rest of the night with each other… watch a movie or two… you know… just have fun." she said. Shadow nodded and hugged her, Mira loved it when Shadow hugger her, he looked so cute when he did. They sat down on Mira's bed and spent the rest of the night watching movies until they fell asleep.

**YES! Done! I was so exited to get this up! :D Please review! I'm dying to hear what you all think! **

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mira **

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you Swift, Hande and Cora Roz for the reviews! You are all the best! :D**

I was now Sunday and the two of them decided to go out to the park for the afternoon, they had spent all morning in bed after the late night with the party, they were sure everyone who went to that part was a bit tired that morning too. So, they had gotten read y and they went out to the park.

It was full of wildlife, and trees, benches and flowers. Perfect place for a perfect couple. They sat down on the soft grass, checking to see if it was wet, under a tree by the path. It was a hot sunny day, and many people were out enjoying the nice weather. They two of them sat under the tree, Shadow cuddling into Mira, if Shadow as bigger it would have been the other way round, but Shadow was so small.

Mira played with his quills, Shadow enjoying it, thought if anyone else was to do that, their head would have been bitten off. Shadow was almost purring as Mira was doing so, as what she was doing was like petting a cat or a dog, and Shadow was enjoying it.

Shadow looked do relaxed, the sun on his face, Mira making him feel even more relaxed, how could anything ruin this? "Shadow… what do you want to do after this?" Mira asked, no answer. "Shadow." she said again, she shook him a little, and he gave out a little snore, he had fallen asleep. "Aww…" she smiled, and lay him down on the grass as she heard the ice cream van coming. "Stay here Shadow… I'm going to buy some ice cream." she whispered in his ear, is made him shiver in his sleep, he scratched his ear and rolled over, he looked so peaceful.

Mira went across the path to get some ice cream, it was quite a distance from Shadow, but it wasn't like he couldn't stand up for himself. She brought two ice creams and came back over to Shadow who was now waking up looking worried and confused. "Don't worry Shadow I haven't left you…" she sat down by him and passed him his ice cream.

"Oh…. Thanks…" he said rubbing his eyes. "Why did I fall asleep?" he yawned, and look a bite out of the ice cream, earning a brain freeze.

"Oh Shadow, you're not fully awake yet are you?" she said, "You looked so relaxed in the sun, and you just fell asleep." Shadow shook his head to wake himself up fully and to get rid of the brain freeze. Mira began to giggle at this, a sleepy hedgehog with braid freeze was very amusing. Until a shadow loomed over them, Mira gasped a Shadow was picked up by the scruff of his neck, he dropped his ice cream. "Grandfather no!" she screamed.

"Get off me!" Shadow yelled he kicked free and ran to Mira. It was the commander, and Shadow was fuming. "Why Can't you leave us alone!" Shadow said, he put his hands to his head. "Damn brain freeze!"

"Grandfather… please, leave us alone, Shadow is good." She pleaded.

"I told you… I don't want to see you with him…" he growled. He pointed his gun at Shadow, he shot, making Shadow jump back to dodge the bullet.

"Would you really shot me… in front of Mira?" Shadow said, "If you really care about her that much, then you'd let her do what she likes… and… HOW THE HELL WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO COME HERE!" Shadow raged. Mira held him back from charging at the commander.

"It doesn't matter, you're wanted by us, so you're coming with us!" The commander shouted. Mira began to cry.

"Why?" she sobbed. "He's the best man I've ever met…"

"That's hard to believe." the commander said, starting to feel bad for Mira. Shadow began to comfort her, she cried onto his shoulder. Shadow scowled at his enemy. "Don't even try it, you vermin…" The commander mouthed to him. Shadow bared his fangs at him. The commander shot at Shadow again, Shadow dodged by pushing Mira back, he landed on top of her. The commander couldn't' stand the site, the creature he hated with all of his guts, was on top of his granddaughter. Shadow could see the shock on his face.

"That was your fault." Shadow said to the commander, getting off Mira and seeing if she was okay. "You can try all you like but you'll never separate us." Shadow said confidently,

"You're a monster." he hissed.

"No! If he was a monster, if he was a bad boyfriend, he would have ran as soon as he met you that weekend at dinner, but he didn't, he stayed. And even when you tried to shoot at him, he stayed, he's risking his life, to stay with me." Mira said, "And I love him for that… you don't understand." the commander was speechless. Shadow was now sulking by the tree.

"She's right…" Shadow said, still facing the floor. "And I will stay with her… until death."

"You can't be this serious already!" the commander yelled, how long have you been together.

"Four months." they both said.

"Only four months… and you're basically acting like a married couple… you're not staying with her until death!" The commander yelled. "Well, not HER death anyway!" he pointed his gun at Shadow, he shot at him, the bullet hit him in the chest. Mira screamed, Shadow fell over choking.

"You're the monster, not him!" She screamed, tears falling freely.

"It was for your own safety." the commander said emotionlessly. Shadow got up with a struggle grasping his chest with his hand. "What…"

"You don't seem to understand the meaning of 'immortal' and 'ultimate life form' do you? You can't kill me that easily…" Shadow's wound healed up instantly. Shadow smirked at the commander. "Come on Mira… lets leave him, he obviously doesn't care about your feelings…" Shadow said and took her away.

"You Can't just get up from a bullet to the chest! How?" the commander screamed as Shadow and Mira walked away.

**A bit of a miracle there, I wanted to add a bit of excitement, without hurting Shadow too much. Hope you liked it, and hope I didn't worry you. Thanks for reading, please review. See you in the next chapter!**

**Lucy Labrador**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mira**

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks Swift, Hande and Nikki for the reviews! You all rule!**

Strolling around the local community, seeing all of the cheery people, was a good way to spend the afternoon for a lonesome hedgehog, until he was to meet his girlfriend after school. He wished he could see her sooner though. He then got an idea after seeing a building across the road, it was her school. He ran to it, and started to peep through the windows. No Mira in the front, so her looked at the windows in the back. Yes, he could see her.

Mira was in her classroom looking bored, she glanced at the window, but her glance turned into a gaze as she saw Shadow. Shadow waved to her cheerily, but stopped as Mira didn't look too happy to see him, Shadow slowly turned his head to the front of the class. "Holy Sh-" there was a gunshot, and the window smashed, Shadow ducked down.

"Decided to come and get my granddaughter at her school at the school where you thought I wouldn't be!" said and all too familiar and angry voice. He went to the window to see Shadow hiding under the window, he picked him up by the scruff of his neck and hurled him inside.

"Why are you here?" Shadow squeaked.

"I'm giving this class a talk on the work of GUN." he said to Shadow and put him down at the front of the class, most of the students looking a little afraid.

"This is the type of vermin we like to get rid of at GUN… to keep this community, Mobian free and safe." he said,

"That's racist! And I'm not vermin!" Shadow yelled, the commander put him in handcuffs.

"What are you doing to him?" Mira yelled. Shadow tried to break free but the commander held him by the wrists tightly.

"He's coming with me… you kids are lucky to see my work in action…" he said through his teeth, facing Shadow, worry was in Shadow's eyes.

"Shadow…" Mira yelled. She got out form her seat.

"Sit down!" her teacher, who was sitting in the corner of the classroom yelled.

"Wait, is that's the hedgehog who's going out with Mira?" said one of her classmates.

"Yes… it is…" Mira sobbed.

"Get off him, that's Mira's boyfriend, BOO!" one of the boys yelled, everyone joined in they all booed him,

"I'm doing this for YOUR safety!" he yelled.

"You're the one pointing the guns… he's only doing Mira." one boy said cheekily.

"I'm not 'doing' her!" Shadow said, he pulled away from the commander and ran to the window. He climbed out and ran. "You're not cool man…" the boy said, everyone booed him again and he left feeling humiliated.

Meanwhile Shadow was running for his life, he hid in a nearby bush as he saw the commander coming out of the school building. He would get rid of the handcuffs himself somehow, he didn't want to see the commander. When the commander was out of site, he waited by the school for Mira to come out, there was only twenty minutes left. Well, there was always twenty minutes left according to his watch. But he guesses that was the amount of time left, and that he needed new batteries for his watch.

When school was over Mira came out, to see Shadow sitting on the grass tugging away at his cuffs. "Oh Shadow…" she smiled. "What are we going to do with them?"

"It's okay…" he struggled, pulling hard, they snapped. "Now I just need to get these things off my wrists." he said holding up his hands that had cuffs attached to them. "CHAOS SPEAR!" he said, there was a couple of sparks, and the cuffs crumbled. "Shall we go?" Shadow said, he got up and took her hand, the two of them walked away from the school.

"Shadow… don't come to me when I'm in school again…" she grumbled.

"Well… I had no idea he would be there… how often does he come to the school?" he asked.

"This is the only time." she said.

"And that had to be the exact time I decided to come to the school? What's with the guy, he shows up every where!" Shadow complained. "This just… isn't working out for us… this CAN'T just be coincidence… he shows up everywhere he shouldn't be."

"I know… It's just very unlucky of us…" she said, she bent down to kiss him. "But I'm sure it'll be okay after a while… he'll get used to it." she kissed him. "He has to… because I'm never letting you go my fluffy little hero…" she scruffled his furry chest. "Any way…. Want to get some more ice cream… I don't think he'll turn up this time." she smiled and they went to the park to buy some ice cream, no sign of the commander this time, so Shadow got to finish his ice cream this time, without brain freeze.

Shadow then took Mira home. "Shadow… I'll ask if you can come in for a while, okay?" Shadow nodded as she went inside and ran to the kitchen, but stopped in her tracks as she saw her grandfather there as well as her parents.

"Mira… I'm becoming very concerned about Shadow…" the commander said. "Because now I know he is distracting you form your education."

"No… it was only one time, I swear." she said, "And I told him not to come again…"

"Why were you so late home?" Mira's mum asked. "I know you like to spend time with Shadow but… it's 6 o'clock…. You're normally home by half five..." she sounded disappointed in her.

"We tried to get ice-cream again since the last time we tried it got ruined." Mira pouted. The commander looked guilty. "And Shadow only came to see me because he loves me so much…"

"We'll I'm just not getting through to you am I? Shadow is a monster… think about it? Do you really think it will last between you two?" the commander said, he walked to the door and headed for the exit. Mira went pale as she realised, he was going to go out of the door, and Shadow was out there.

He was standing outside impatiently. "Grr, come on Mira… I have a lot of… nothing to do…" he sighed, he wasn't a very busy hedgehog. He saw the door starting to open, he look excitedly until. BANG! Again. "Ugh… why are you here…" Shadow said falling to the floor holding his chest. Mira and her parents ran to the door to see what had happened. Mira's mum let out a scream, Mira ran to Shadow.

"Mum, It's okay…" she pointed out that Shadow was healing already. "He's not gonna die…" Shadow wounds healed up.

"I'm gonna get out of here…" Shadow groaned, he got up and headed away. "For good."

"No Shadow!" Mira said. "Don't leave…" she started to cry.

"I can't take this any more… do you really think that this is gonna work… with HIM trying to split us up… and when you end up with some other guy… and he doesn't treat you right… you can blame him for not letting you stay with the only person who treat you like a lady…" he said sadly and left.

"Shadow…" she sobbed, and fell to her knees. "He's gone…" she screamed.

"Mira…" her mum ran to her. "It'll be fine… you'll get over him…"

"Dad… I think you should leave…" Mira's dad said to the commander. "I think you just got rid of Mira's soul mate… and I've always looked up to you…" he said, frowning at him, the commander left, before he did he looked down to Mira and said,

"One day you'll thank me." he was gone too.

"Mira… was Shadow… you're first boyfriend…" her mum asked, taking her into the house, Mira nodded. "Oh my… and he was perfect for you…"

"I think your grandfather needs to do a lot to make up for this…" Alex said.

"No dad… it's okay… he was right… it would have never worked out… hedgehog and human… it wouldn't have worked." she said and went up to her room.

Nearby her house, a very sad hedgehog was sobbing too, he felt pathetic, he was the ultimate life form, and he was crying like a child. "I guess… it was the right thing… maybe now that… bastard will learn not to interfere with her granddaughter's life…" he wiped his tears. He headed back to the inner city. Mira was the best girl he had ever met, and maybe he would see her again one day…

**Who cried? I did… and it's my own story… feeling so down now… tell me what you think… **

**Lucy Labrador**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mira **

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for the reviews Swift! Sorry other reviewers, too slow… nah… I'm just on a uploading rampage today! **

A starving dirty hedgehog was walking the inner city of Station Square. It had been a month since the break up, and he wasn't doing well at all. He collapsed onto the ground. "So… weak… so… ugh…" he crawled into the nearest alleyway so no one could see him suffering. "I'm okay… I'm the ultimate life form…" he coughed, breathing shakily. "I'm okay…" he was silent as his poor eyes slowly closed.

A familiar teenage girl was walking the inner streets too, she was now very lonely, and this place only made her feel worse, this was the place she and her Ex boyfriend met and got to know each other. It was a bad idea to come here. She looked to her side and something caught her eye, OH NO! She saw him, he looked limp, he looked dead. Had he taken his own life? She bran over and shook him. "Shadow!" she screamed, he didn't react, his body was life less. "You Can't be dead… you said it isn't easy to kill you…" she said in a panic. She picked him up and ran home. She banged on the door frantically. "OPEN UP!" She screamed. The door opened. Her mum gasped, she was surprised to see her daughter holding a dead looking hedgehog. "We have to save him!" Mira took Shadow inside, and put him on the sofa.

"Here…" her mum said, giving her a glass of water, Mira took it and poured it down Shadow's throat. There was coughing and spluttering and the hedgehog woke up.

"Shadow…" Mira sobbed. "Are you okay?"

"Huh…" Shadow said, not opening his eyes. "No…"

"What happened?" Mira asked him.

"I had to leave the most beautiful, kindest girl I ever met… and now I think I'm dying…" he rasped.

"Shadow… I am that girl…" Mira said. Shadow's eyes shot open, "How are you dying, you're the ultimate life form-"

"A month with no food or water… it just about did it for me…" he groaned. Mira gave him more water, he gulped it down. "Please… more…" he rasped, he continued to drink until he was satisfied. They gave him something to eat too. "I guess I'll be off then…" he said and got up. "Thanks for everything…"

"No Shadow, you can't leave again…. I want you to stay!" she begged, she grabbed him by the hand and held him back.

"I have to leave! Your heartless grandfather might show up and try to kill me again, and I don't want another bullet to the chest!" Shadow said harshly, Mira let go.

"He's promised not to interfere again!" Mira screamed.

"Because he thinks you and me are done… he'll break that promise as soon as he sees me with you!" Shadow yelled. "I can't take this any more!"

"Shadow… he won't hurt you…" Mira's mum said. Me and my husband made sure of that. "You two can be together, in safety…"

"NO!" Shadow refused. "Why id you rake me here and save me… I was so close to death…I could feel it… why didn't you just let me die!" Shadow said, he started to cry, he broke down in tears.

"Shadow…" Mira hugged him and he cried into her shoulder.

"I just want my pain to end…" Shadow sobbed. "Please…"

"It will end, just stay with me…" Mira whispered. "Shadow can stay here can't he… there's a spare room." Mira said pleading.

"I'll have to discuss it with your dad when he gets home…" her mum said.

"Please Shadow stay… there's a chance you'll get a home…" Mira begged. "And you'll be fed every day… you'll finally have a comfortable life."

"But… him…" Shadow hissed. "He'll just…"

"He won't… I know he won't…" Mira said. "You'll be safe… please." Shadow nodded, and stopped trying to get away. She lay him down on the sofa, and he tried to sleep. He hadn't slept properly in ages.

Mira's dad was surprised to come into his house to see Shadow on the sofa. "Wow… what's going on here?" he asked, a bit concerned about Shadow's state.

"Dad… I found Shadow, in the inner city… and he was dying… so we brought him here.. H needs a home." Mira said. "He's agreed to stay here… if it's okay with you and mum."

"Well… we do have a spare room, and he desperately needs a home. Are you two back together?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure… he's worried grandfather will try to attack him…"

"I can assure you, he will not! Shadow only does good for you." Her dad said. "Right Crystal? He's staying here… and I have something for him, that may entice him even further."

"Really what is it?" Mira said excitedly.

"When he wakes up… we'll sort everything out…" he said.

So when Shadow woke up they all sat they the kitchen table to discuss things and sort out all of the problems. "Right Shadow… I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that… you're allowed to stay here." Alex said, Shadow smiled at this. "But… I think you should make yourself useful… and help us out… so, I'm offering you to be my assistant in law." Shadow's mouth dropped open. "What do you think?"

"YES!" Shadow yelled. "Thank you so much!"

"And the matter of… you and Mira…" Crystal said, "Are you still-"

"Of course!" Shadow said getting tears in his eyes, he hugged Mira. "I love her so much…" Mira smiled at her parents, thanking her, and took Shadow up to her room.

They were now living together and they didn't have to worry about the evil commander any more. Mira finished School and went to collage while Shadow worked with Alex, Mira's dad. Shadow and the commander started to get on, As the commander realised, Shadow really was good for Mira. Took him a while. And Shadow was no longer homeless, and his powers being put to good use.

So, I know it's so cliché but, they all lived a happy life.

**OMG What did you think of the ending? Too… vague? I dunno… but that's all my ideas for now… hard to believe but this is THE END of my stories for a while. Unless, of course I get a brilliant idea! :D **

**I know it's a but late now but: ****Disclaimer: ****I do not Shadow or the commander. I do own Mira, Crystal and Alex. **

**And, if you wanna know how I developed these characters… after getting the idea of the this story, I made them on the Sims. :3 I lot more fun than drawing… see, video games are use full! I may put a link on my profile to a new video I'll put up on Youtube, of this family I made! :D**

**Thanks for reading, please review! :D **

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
